


Home

by DearCat



Series: Tumblr Archive [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-31 05:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21441253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: Tsuna might be whipped but that's ok because Xanxus is very much the same.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Xanxus
Series: Tumblr Archive [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533116
Comments: 12
Kudos: 355





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It’s too cold, Tsuna thinks to himself, holding his teacup between his hands. Way too cold, he reaffirms to himself, as he looks despairingly at the cloudy sky. What is he doing outside of the house again? He could be in bed, warm among his blankets. Hell, he could still be asleep and blissfully unaware of the terrible weather.

Just then, Xanxus finally comes out with his bag slung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face as he scans the crowds. Right, that’d be why. Tsuna is, after all, unashamedly hopelessly whipped and Xanxus had wanted to be picked up.

So Tsuna had put on the alarm ridiculously early without a word of complaint and then dragged his sorry ass to the airport. To pick up Xanxus because the man wanted him to and when it comes to his boyfriend, Tsuna forgets the word “no.”

With a sigh, Tsuna walks forward and smiles reflexively when Xanxus eyes immediately find him as he moves. The scowl on the older man’s face softens and Tsuna’s smile becomes more genuine instead of pure reflex. The honeymoon period should have ended years ago but time has only made things better. Tsuna might be even more besotted now than he was back then.

Yes, it’s true. Tsuna is well and truly whipped but that’s ok because he has the slight suspicion that Xanxus is too. The Varia Commander pulls him up for a kiss as soon as they are close enough for it and Tsuna melts into it. “Welcome home,” he murmurs into the other man’s lips.

He has missed this.

“Wimp,” Xanxus answers, as in protest. But the hand around his waist pulls Tsuna closer and Xanxus takes a moment to hide his face against Tsuna’s neck.

Whipped, both of them. Tsuna is pretty ok with that.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://dearcat1.tumblr.com).


End file.
